A Special Destiny
by Austin-Keith
Summary: Mesprit finds her true love, and true happiness, one frost-bitten winter. Tyler is my friend tmk0009 on DeviantART, Justin is my friend jd896 on DeviantART, and Austin is me.


Once upon a time, in the Pokémon World, a legendary Pokémon met her match. No, not her match in battle; she met her match in love. In other words, she met her soul mate. Mesprit had been gazing out at the lake she resided in one day, when a portal to another world had opened. She saw a boy, no a young man, who she was very interested in. He was kind, caring, trustworthy, respectful, and protective of the things he cared about. He seemed to have a crush on her, as he wrote about her often. She knew that Pokémon weren't real in his world, so it amazed her. She immediately sought Mew's council.

She flew to the Tree of Beginning, and spoke with the king of all Legendaries. The gracious pink Pokémon agreed to allow her to meet the boy. It crafted a special golden watch, which would bring the boy to the Pokémon World, and allow Mesprit to meet him. It was a white Christmas when Mew teleported the package under the boy's tree. The boy discovered the package after the rest of his family had left to have pie. Unwrapping the package, he discovered the strange watch.

The boy put on the golden device, and a button appeared. Intrigued, he pressed it and was immediately teleported to the Pokémon World. He was also turned into a shiny Azelf, and his clothes were swapped for a blue heavy coat and a scarf. In the Pokémon World, he curiously flew forwards towards what appeared to be a lake, and saw Mesprit sitting on the other side, as if waiting for someone. He flew across to her, and the rest is history. Now, the two have been happily married for two and a half years. During those years, an incident occurred in the Pokémon World caused 4.9% of Pokémon to become what were termed "Anthro" Pokémon. Mesprit and Tyler were among that 4.9%.

They quite liked their new bodies, and had adapted to them well. They quite often enjoy taking hikes, which is where our real story begins. Being the species they were, Tyler and Mesprit couldn't breed. However, they both wanted a child. It just so happened that one day as they walked, they came across a gathering of Pokémon in a clearing, staring at an egg. They learned from a Nidoqueen- who was caring for the egg- that it had been abandoned. She said it needed a home, but she couldn't give it one because she already had four noisy kids, two of each gender.

Tyler was worried about the egg's- or rather its occupant's- future, and Mesprit was debating adopting whatever poor creature was inside. Suddenly, something caught the Nidoqueen's eye. "I think I know why this egg was abandoned." she said. "Why?" Tyler asked, intrigued. "Well, you can tell by the colors of the shell that the Pokémon is shiny, which some parents don't take kindly to, but there's more. You can also tell from the unusual marking pattern on the shell that the hatchling will likely be one of the new anthro Pokémon, such as yourselves. That combination would explain the abandonment." the Nidoqueen said, "Poor thing…"

"We'll take it." Mesprit said confidently. "What?" Tyler whispered, turning to Mesprit. "Think about it Ty. We want a child, it's anthro which fits us perfectly, and it's shiny like you. It's perfect for us." Mesprit said. "You know what, you're right honey." Tyler said, "We'll take the egg." Tyler said. "Mew bless you two." Nidoqueen said to them as she handed over the egg, "That hatchling owes its life to you."

5 YEARS LATER (NOTE: They live in a secret house on Route 201)

It's now Christmas Day; just over 5 years after Mesprit and Tyler acquired the egg on one of their strolls. Now they're back at home, asleep. Suddenly, a young anthro shiny Umbreon wearing a blue Lucario t-shirt and white, blue-seamed briefs tackles Tyler and says "Wake up Daddy, it's Christmas!" Tyler, wearing blue flannel pajamas, blinks some sleep out of his eyes, sits up, and replies "Alright Austin, wake up your mother while I get the camera." Tyler walks down the hall to get the camera, meanwhile Austin pounces on Mesprit. Mesprit, wearing pink flannel pajamas, climbs out of bed, cheerfully picks up her son, and walks towards the living room. (where the tree is)

Tyler stands in the living room with the camera, and films Austin as he enters the room in his mother's arms. Austin's reaction is memorable, as he gets extremely excited when he sees the gifts under the tree from Santa. "Alright, let's start opening gifts." Mesprit says. Tyler sits down with the camera, and Mesprit sits down with Austin. They swap because Austin wants to sit in his Daddy's lap. With that done, the present-opening begins.

Mesprit films the entire event, and they all enjoy it. Austin gets tons of cool stuff, and Tyler and Mesprit exchange special gifts. With one present left to open, Mesprit hands Austin a small package wrapped in black and white checkered paper. Before Austin can open it, Tyler and Mesprit teleport to the cave under Lake Verity. "Alright, open it." Tyler says. Austin opens the package, revealing a black and light blue key. "What's this go to?" he asked. Tyler turned around so Austin wasn't staring at the cave wall, and exclaimed "Your go-kart!"

In front of the three lay a full go kart course and two go-karts. One was black and light blue, and the other was red and covered in lightning decals. "Hey, whose go-kart is that?" Austin asked. "I designed that one for your friend Justin. I figured a Pikachu would like an electricity themed go-kart." Tyler said. "Cool, thanks Daddy!" Austin said, giving Tyler a hug. "Alright, let's go home and have some Christmas breakfast before-!" Mesprit started. A low rumble sounded across the cave. "Too late." Austin says, giggling. Tyler blushes, and then the happy family teleports back home for breakfast.

THE END


End file.
